Fall of Shadows
by madamem
Summary: AU. Harry Potter finds himself at the mercies of the Dursleys for the summer after his 5th year. Eventually a Severitus Challenge Fic - Snape is Harry's Father. Will Harry find the help to fight the shadows that threaten to consume him?
1. The Start of the Fall

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the wonderful world of J.K. Rowling.. are quite obviously not mine. It's hers. I have tried in many respects to stick with the cannon, but must confess that I no longer recall where the cannon ends and fanfiction begins. Therefore, if I swipe some element that is neither mine nor Ms. Rowling's, I apologize, please be flattered, it is only because what you have written was so good that if has ingrained itself as cannon in my mind.  
  
Author's note: I have been haunting the halls of Hogwarts Fan Fiction for some time now. This however is my first attempt at contributing to the tradition, please be kind. ( R&R praise and constructive criticism both appreciated.  
  
"" = speech  
  
* * = thoughts  
  
Fall of Shadows – Chapter 1 – The Start of the Fall  
  
A small boy lay motionless, huddled on a dirty mattress that had been thrown half-hazardly in the corner of the small room. A thin line of light lay across his body from the crack in the door. The rest of his beaten body lay shrouded in the shadows of the small space. The air of the room was stagnant, smelling in that subtle way that goes entirely unnoticed when one is exposed to the smells every day. But to the new comer the smells of blood, sweat and tears was all too apparent, overwhelming and horrifying...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
When Harry Potter returned home for his fifth summer since finding out his true heritage, he never imagined that his situation at the Dursleys could become worse. They hadn't taken kindly to the threats made by Moody and the rest of the Order. And without the threat of Harry's godfather around, there was little to motivate them to treat him decently. The Dursleys had been only too happy to rub his nose in the letter from Hoggwarts that told of Sirius' death at the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Convict of a Godfather can't help you now, can he boy!?!" Uncle Vernon had shouted as he thrust him into the back seat of the Dursley's car.  
  
"How's it feel to be responsible for your own Godfather's death?" Dudley had crowed as he drove his elbows into Harry's sides as they rode back to Privet drive from Kings' Cross Station.  
  
But Harry had been too numb to care he had lost one of the few things he had had that was worth fighting for. What point was there now. He had conveniently driven away what few friends he had left, endangering them yet again. Harry though to himself that he was glad that Ron was still speaking to him enough that he had agreed to take Hedwig home with him until Harry could guarantee that Hedwig would be safe at Privet Drive for the summer. Harry hated to admit to himself that he wouldn't have blamed the red head if he had refuse.  
  
And so Harry Potter had arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, only to be roughly shoved into his cupboard. HE listened to the sound the lock clicking into place. A few minutes later he heard what could only be his trunk clattering down the stairs as it was unceremoniously shoved into the basement. Harry groaned quietly as he fell back on to the bare mattress that had served as his bed for the first ten years of his life – things were not looking good if he was back in the cupboard under the stairs. As he lay in the quiet of his cupboard his thoughts drifted back to Sirius and he fell into the numb disconnected state that had consumed so much of his time over the past weeks.  
  
The next morning Harry was awakening as the door to his cupboard was thrown open and a swift kick caught him between the shoulder blades.  
  
"Get up, boy!" Roared Uncle Vernon –"Make breakfast, and then you have 10 minutes to get cleaned up in the bathroom."  
  
When Harry was slow to rise, he was yanked to his feet by his hair and thrown into the kitchen. He went to the stove to make the bacon and eggs,  
  
*looks like Dudley's off his diet again* though harry  
  
He snitched a piece of bacon, knowing that once the platter hit the table he would never be allowed to have any. No sooner, however, had the bacon touched his lips than he was grabbed by the neck by a beefy hand. Another hand grabbed him by the wrist and his own small hand was shoved dangerously close to the burning coil.  
  
"You will not steal from us, boy, or you will find your hand IN that fire!" Vernon growled. "Now hurry up and finish with that before you bathroom privileges are revoked entirely."  
  
The large hands released him and Harry Struggled not to stumble as he regained control over his own body.  
  
*Oh yeah* thought Harry *this is going to be a Greeeeeaaaat summer*  
  
The rest of the week progressed similarly with Harry getting up early to make breakfast, then showering quickly with cold water while the Dursleys ate. The only advantage to showering last was that when the hot water ran out, and it always did, he couldn't logically be blamed for it. That didn't mean that he wasn't both blamed and punished for it, but at least he knew that the blame was unfounded.  
  
Harry would then return downstairs to clean up the breakfast dishes consuming whatever scraps had been left behind – which were hardly ever were - and then collect the impossibly long list of chores that would need to be accomplished before Vernon returned from work around six. Despite the impossible length and ridiculous nature of the chores on the lists – encompassing everything from weeding the garden to re-roofing house to making Dudley's bead – Harry did his best and was usually finished by the time that Vernon made it home.  
  
Petunia usually took pity on him around mid-day as long as he had managed to stay out of her hair for the morning. He'd get some toast and a small hunk of cheese. The only food that he was likely to see on a given day. And on really good days, Dudley would be off wreaking havoc with his gang instead of sabotaging Harry's attempts to complete his chores. Of course this meant that on bad days he ate nothing and Dudley managed to undo most of what he had done before the day was done.  
  
But as far as Harry was concerned it was par for the course and he truly deserved nothing better. After all it was better than he would be seeing in Azkaban, and that was where he probably belonged. After all he had now gotten two people killed, who knew who was next.  
  
Oddly, the never ending work pleased Harry, it kept his mind off of Cedric, and Sirius, and Voldemort, and the atrocious way he had treated Dumbledore at the end of the term. He could only imagine how horrible next year would be once the headmaster told his head of house about his behavior. Snape wouldn't be the only one giving him a hard time. There wouldn't be a professor in the entire school who was willing to speak a civil word to him after the way he had behaved.  
  
But none of that was importatn while he was working. He had to focus on the chores before him if he was to finish them without injuring himself, much less finish them at all, and in Harry's mind that was a good thing.  
  
Of course, Harry's performance was never good enough to please Uncle Vernon, but then that was no surprise. Vernon would come home, immediately inspecting the multitude of chores he had laid out for his nephew. When the work was in some way lacking, Vernon would privately cheer an evil smile creeping over his large face, and he would know Harry upside the head and about the shoulders for the lack of attention to a particular deed before sending him to his cupboard without dinner. When the work was perfect, the punishment was much worse as Vernon would fly into a range whipping to Harry with his belt until all Harry could do was crawl into his cupboard, happy for the little solace and safety he would find in the small space.  
  
Harry was working out in the yard later that week when he was startled by the sudden weight on his shoulder. He winced as the snowy bird tightened he nails on his already bruised shoulder in an attempt to gain his attention.  
  
"Hey Hedwig." Harry murmured, briefly running his fingers in the soft feathers of the bird's chest.  
  
It was late afternoon and Harry glanced around nervously. If Vernon caught Hedwig out in the open like this he was likely to blow a gasket. Only then did he notice that there was a separate note tied to each of the bird's two feet. He untied the smaller of the two first, finding a brief not from Ron scrawled.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
I thought I'd see if you were ready for Hedwig yet.  
  
She's been asking for a note every day and I figured  
  
that you'd probably need her anyway in order to send  
  
a note off to the old crowd. Your supposed to be writing  
  
– remember. ( Mum said to remind you so don't look at me like that!!!)  
  
We're spending this summer you-know-where again,  
  
so you can reach us there.  
  
Mum's been pushing Dumbledore real hard to have you join us,  
  
but Dumbledore said that there is no chance of you coming  
  
before your birthday. So maybe you can visit after that.  
  
Here's hoping.  
  
Anyway, I gotta go, Mum's hollering – she's trying to get Ms/ Black off the wall again....  
  
Later  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Remember to write or you'll have Moody on your doorstep...  
  
and if you thought the fake Moody was bad....  
  
Harry sighed, *there's no way I'm going back to 12 Grimmwald place. Not this summer, not ever!*  
  
Hedwig hooted nibbling at his ear, holding out the note tied to her left leg. Harry reached up and untied the note, grimacing as he raised his arms, the bruise from Vernon kicking him awake every morning made raising his arms above shoulder level annoying at best.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig, I don't have any treats on me" Harry said sadly, hoping the owl would understand.  
  
Hedwig just hooted softly and remained on his shoulder, waiting for her small master to read the letter that was now in his hands.  
  
He opened the stiff parchment revealing a letter sealed with a green S. As he unfolded the letter, he glanced to the bottom and grimaced again as he saw the name Professor S. Snape scrawled in slivery black ink at the bottom. Glancing further up, he noted that the letter was written in his Professors typically angular writing, and sarcastic style.  
  
Potter –  
  
I would remind you that you have been instructed to write every three day this summer.  
  
If you fail to do so, you will not enjoy the consequences.  
  
While I am sure that you believe you are above such requirements,  
  
I ensure you that your compliance with these instructions is not optional.  
  
Should Dumbledore, Moody, or myself not hear from you by day's end,  
  
appropriate actions will be taken.  
  
-Professor S. Snape  
  
*Great he thought, nothing like a threat from one's 'favorite' professor to brighten up one's day* Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Sighing he thought *Is there anyone who isn't threatening me these days?*  
  
He moved over to the corner of the yard, transferring the large bird on a low branch of one of the trees.  
  
"You'll have to wait here while I get a pen and answer this, Hedwig" Harry whispered.  
  
~~~~ Harry walked quietly in to the kitchen, knowing that there was a can with pens near the telephone in the kitchen. He had just palmed a pen when he heard someone enter the kitchen from the living room.  
  
"What do you think you're doing inside boy?!" His aunt screeched.  
  
Harry knew that he would have to think fast, he glanced up and noticed that he was right below the cupboard that held the cups.  
  
"I was just going to get a glass of water, Aunt Petunia... it's hot work painting the garage, and the fumes were starting to get to me" Harry lied.  
  
"You will do no such thing" Petunia spat grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to the back door.  
  
"I won't have you paint covered hands all over my cabinets, if you want water, that's what the hose is for."  
  
And with that she shoved him, still hiding the pen he had swiped, back outside.  
  
Harry sighed, making his way to the back of the garage where Hedwig was hidden in the tree. He flipped over the not from Snape and sat below the tree as he contemplated what to write. Ultimately he ripped the parchment in half, writing a short note to Ron on the back of one and a note to Snape on the back of the other.  
  
Ron –  
  
Thanks for keeping Hedwig. I'm afraid that Uncle Vernon is still  
  
unwilling to have her around here, so if you'd just send her back  
  
every three days or so around noon that would probably be best.  
  
I'll pay you back for owl treats and what-not when I see you.  
  
Don't worry much about me visiting, I'm not really all that keen on  
  
going back to Sirius' house anyway. I've gotta go because I have to  
  
write my letter to the old crowd and I want to be done and have  
  
Hedwig gone before Uncle Vernon gets home from work.  
  
Harry  
  
There he thought – he'd written a perfectly normal letter without writing anything to arouse suspicion or any lies. He was proud of himself. Now to write his update for the order.  
  
Dear Professor –  
  
I am well. I have not had any visions since the end of term.  
  
While I do not see the need to update everyone as often as every  
  
three days I will comply with the headmasters request. I only ask that  
  
you allow one day's leeway in case Hedwig gets caught up in travel.  
  
I will be sure to update you sooner should anything important happen.  
  
-Harry  
  
He knew that the letter wasn't exactly the greatest, but once again he had gotten away with being truthful while still not revealing anything of any importance. He hadn't mentioned the nightmares or the Dursley's behavior in the slightest. Harry paused to dig a small hole depositing the pen at the base of the tree he was seated under and covering it up before standing up. He smiled slightly as he tied to note to Hedwig's feet instructing her to deliver one to Professor Snape and the other to Ron.  
  
"And Girl, you'd better wait for me back here from now on, it wouldn't do for Uncle Vernon to hear about Owls in his yard."  
  
He turned to release Hedwig into the sky. In doing so, Harry missed seeing the outraged Vernon launching himself across the yard towards him. Harry turned, heading back to painting the garage, only to meet the meaty fist that punched him in the face.  
  
* end chapter one* 


	2. Nightfall

  
  
Disclaimer: All the usual stuff… I own nothing but my soul, etc. (see ch 1)  
  
  
Thanks to all that Reviewed Already!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"" = speech  
  
* * = thoughts  
  
** Fall of Shadows – Chapter 2 – Nightfall**  
  
  
As Harry Turned his reflexes kicked in. He hadn't really seen Vernon's fist headed for his face, so much as felt it. He didn't know if it was his training as a seeker, or the extra practice with the DA last year, that had made his reflexes so sharp but he was glad to have them. As he dropped to the ground a punch that would have surely knocked Harry unconscious instead only broke his glasses and disoriented him a bit.  
  
*Oh Merlin! I'm in for it now – there is no way I can let him catch me if there is any way to avoid it.* Harry thought.  
  
"BOY!" Vernon shouted   
A dog began barking somewhere down the street. Vernon looked around nervously, as though realizing suddenly that he was outside, where the neighbors had ears, and were more than willing to use them.   
  
"What did you think you were doing? I will not have you freakish ways being broadcast to the neighborhood!!"   
  
"But-t-t Uncle Vernon, that's w-w-why I w-was back here," Harry stammered. "No one could have seen me with her back here behind the Garage, they couldn't have."  
  
No sooner had Harry said this than he realized that this was quite possibly the worst thing he could have said, given the situation. He had just avoided being hit for the first time that summer. Then, not only had he talked back to his Uncle, but he had essentially told the man that just as no one could see Harry with his owl, no one could see the two of them now. He only hoped that his Uncle didn't make the connection.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**Flashback to Earlier that Day***  
  
  
At 12 Grimwald Place the house had been bustling with activity.  
  
Molly had, over the past few weeks, cleaned every available surface so thoroughly that they shined. Every drape in the house had been removed, filling the rooms with the light that they had been deprived of for so long.   
  
The Drapes themselves had been permanently transfigured into sheets and comforters and towels and other necessities. Old Mrs. Black had hated this; she'd spent nearly 2 days straight screeching about how the light would ruin the furniture before retreating behind her curtains. Molly wished that she had followed through with removing the drapes earlier. When she had first come up with the idea, Molly had hesitated knowing that the nature of the Order's business intrinsically demanded privacy. It was only when Dumbledore had reminded her that no one could see the house anyway that she had realized her own error.  
  
On this particular morning, Molly had been driven to her wits end from a week of her two youngest children whining and conniving to get permission for Harry to visit. That morning as she was sitting having tea before the house woke for the day, Molly decided that the only way to keep Ron and Ginny occupied was to create a set of conditions that would be necessary in order for Harry to visit. She summoned a piece of parchment, a quill and ink from the sideboard, and sat composing her list. She hated to lead her children on, but hopefully by the time the list was actually completed, she would be able to convince Dumbledore to let Harry stay for the rest of the summer.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**THINGS THAT MUST BE DONE FOR HARRY TO VISIT**  
  
1. Harry MUST be 16  
2. Portrait of Mrs. Black must be removed from the wall or otherwise sealed permanently.  
3. Find a new home/master for Kreature.  
4. All dark artifacts/books must be boxed and stored away in the cellar.  
5. Harry's new room must be decorated.  
6. Items from estates must be sorted.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Molly sighed after adding the sixth item. As Harry was turning 16, and legally coming of age in the wizarding world, he would be inheriting the bulk of his estate. This now included not only his parents' estate, but Sirius' as well. She was hoping to have the majority of everything sorted and inventoried by the time that Harry got there, so that he wouldn't have to go through them himself – at least not right away.  
  
  
Molly put down her quill and poured herself another cup of tea. She debated adding to the list that Ron's OWL scores must be satisfactory, but she hated to put that kind of pressure on him. She knew that he had really tried and if she couldn't get permission for Harry to come she would hate to have Ron think it was because she was disappointed in his scores.   
  
*Well, those things will have to be enough - I will reserve the right to add something, should it become apparent that further steps are necessary - but these six things will be hard enough to get done any way.*  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Privet Drive  
  
Harry's slip of the tongue most certainly had been caught. Vernon's face shone with glee as he advanced on his Nephew. Harry looked for another way out. He silently groaned, the reason why he had chosen this corner of the yard in the first place was because it was so well concealed. To his back and right were the 6 foot hedges that surrounded the Dursley's Yard. To his left was the back of the Garage that he had been painting that afternoon. And in front of him, between Harry and his only route of escape, was Vernon.  
  
"Now see here, Boy, I told you no contact with those Freaks!!" Vernon hissed, aware that undue noise would attract attention.  
  
He continued as he approached Harry, who had rapidly backed into the Hedge in an attempt to retreat. Harry opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off by a sharp slap to his jaw that caused him to bite his tongue. He attempted to once again dodge, but the branches from the hedge had become entangled in the many holes and worn spots in his clothing, and he was held fast.  
  
"You will regret having been born when I'm done with you Boy!" Vernon growled, and began punching him the stomach, boxing his ears, and backhanding him across the face. Harry felt the branches of the hedge scratching and digging into his back as he was forced further in to the hedge by his Uncle's blows. After what had seemed like eternity, Harry welcomed the blackness as it swallowed him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**At Grimwald Place**  
  
Snape was not happy. Summer was supposed to be his vacation from all things school related. Sure darkness never sleeps. He's responsibilities as a spy were 24 – 7 – 365. But for three months he was supposed to get to spend the time that he was not in the presence of the Dark Lord in what ever fashion he desired, and that did not include babysitting the Weasleys or Potter. Not only did he not get to return to the privacy and quiet of his family's estate up north, but he also didn't get to stay at Hogwarts, where he at least had access to his lab space and materials. At Grimwald place he got neither. When the portrait of old Mrs. Black wasn't screaming, one of the two Weasley children were.  
  
He had managed to avoid most of the house's other resident's for the day. At breakfast Moll had promised Ron and Ginny that Harry would be able to visit if six conditions were fulfilled.   
  
*Perfect* Snape though *As if these two didn't make enough noise already, lets add Potter to the batch*  
  
He had glanced over Molly's shoulder, and noted that the first item bought him nearly a month to convince Dumbledore that he should return to Snape Manor. Of course the second item on the list insured that there wouldn't be a moment of silence until he left.  
  
*Well, they are fooling themselves if they think that I will have any part in any of this. Potter can stay at he aunt and uncles as far as I'm concerned. Speaking of Potter, he should have sent his first owl by now.*   
  
Snape had glanced at the Calendar on the wall - *in fact he should have written two days ago!!*  
  
Snape had of course questioned Ron about the matter only to find out that Potter's bird was in the house, and had not even been sent to him yet. He had order Ron to get the Owl as written a short note reminding Potter of the Order's wishes. That had been hours ago, and he had not heard back.   
  
*How long does it take to write a blasted not* Snape cursed to himself.   
  
He had been pacing for about a half an hour when the white Owl flew into the house with a note tied to each leg. Snape growled as he untied the short note and read it.  
  
*What the hell* he thought *how long did it take to write a note that short. Which told him nothing?! NOTHING! No respect, none at all, keeping people waiting, worrying. As though he had nothing better to do than wait for Potter's response* Snape fumed.   
  
*Merlin be damned if he didn't care if the boy wrote on time – an extension in deed. He'd thought he'd made it clear that Potter was not to consider himself above The Rules. He'd send the owl back in three days with a note that made it clear that no exceptions would be made Golden Boy, Boy-Who-Lived, or mere boy. Harry Potter would follow the rules set out for him same as anyone else.*  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
**Back at Privet Drive**  
  
  
Harry woke up some time later, no longer feeling the sticks form the hedge in his back. It was dark, but he could tell he was still out side. The temperature had dropped and he shivered against the cooling night. The air was damp, promising a storm.  
  
Harry leaned his head back, groaning as his muscles protested. He breathed in deeply, only to find that that caused a sharp pain in the right side of his back that was bad enough to make his eyes water. He tipped his head forward and the world began to spin. He did his best to focus on his hands, which were fuzzy, but quite obviously bound with what looked, by its bright orange color, to be an extension cord. The orange extended to his feet, and a small wiggle confirmed that they too were bound.  
  
Harry began to wonder whether his uncle intended to leave him here all night, or whether he was simply waiting until the neighbors went to bed in order to move him unnoticed. Or then again, perhaps he intended to leave him here forever. No, thought Harry, that was stupid, if he was to be left here forever, his uncle would have at least gagged him, if not thrown a tarp over him to keep the flies away.  
  
  
Harry closed his eyes and chuckled at the image of himself - lying behind the garage for the rest of the summer. Oh that was too funny, the-boy-who-lived never found because he was hidden behind a garage. He began to shake with laughter, only to find that this too hurt and left him gasping for breath, which still hurt to do. As he began to black out again he was roughly jerked away as he was grabbed by his collar and hauled towards the house.  
  
*Well it looks like I will be spending tonight inside after all* Harry though as he slipped back into the shadows of his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**End Chapter 2**  
  
Soooo... do people prefer short chapters updated often (like the past two), or longer chapters updated less often? Review and let me know. As always praise and constructive criticism both appreciated.  
  
  
  



	3. The Morning After

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, but my soul.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to those who already read this chapter, but there was an editing mistake that I really wanted to fix. :)  
Sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm a college student and the last week has been absoute hell. I almost didn't survive with my sanity. Literally.   
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. Responses to your comments are at the end of the chapter. Thank you!!!! I have several future chapters plotted out and half written, the pace of the should pick up soon as well as the postings. Enjoy!  
  
  
Thanks to all that Reviewed Already!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"" = speech  
  
* * = thoughts  
  
  
**The Fall of Shadows - Chapter 3 - The Morning After**  
  
~*~*~*At Privet Drive*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke some time later to find himself back in his cupboard. He stretched a bit, testing his muscles, and found that he felt a bit better than he had the last time he woke up. His head no longer hurt much and the weakness he'd felt in his limbs was gone as well. He reached his arms up in front of him, grasping the underside of one of the stairs above. He sat up a bit. Grabbing the next highest stair. And leaned, stretching his arms and back. He was beginning to think that he was more sore from the extra work and growing and the cramped sleeping accommodations, and less because Duddley kicked him in the shins, and his uncle kicked him in the back and pushed him around. I mean it wasn't like they ever actually hit him or anything. He sighed. Maybe if he did more stretching at the beginning and end of the day.  
  
He wondered how long he had slept. The grate on his cupboard was shut so he couldn't tell from some indication of light level. It was always pitch black in his cupboard when the grate was closed. Stuffy too.   
  
  
He listened carefully but the house was quiet. It was either night, or everyone was out for the day. He was torn between which he wanted more. If it were only night, then he'd have to deal with the Dursleys. But if no one was home, then there was no chance of getting out and using the bathroom, and he really needed to pee. He shifted uncomfortably and decided that it must be night as he couldn't hear any cars on privet drive, and he was fairly certain, if he listened very carefully, that he could hear Duddley's wheezing and Vernon's raspy snore. Neither was loud, but both were obnoxious. It was the one good thing about being in the cupboard; their combined noise was far more muffled than it had been from his old room.  
  
The quiet did not last long however, as one person thudded down the stairs above him. Dust fell from the boards, so Harry knew it was his Uncle. Even his whale of a cousin had to jump on the stairs to cause dust t of all like that, and besides he couldn't remember the last time that Duddley had been the first one downstairs in the morning. Harry pushed himself us so that he was sitting with his back against the wall across from the door. He didn't feel like getting kicked in the back, and since he was already awake he figured he might as well avoid it.   
  
He heard the lock slide, and the door swung open. Harry couldn't decide whether the look on his uncle's face was one of surprise or disappointment, but he decided not to bother waiting around to find out, so he scrambled to his feet heading to the kitchen to get started on breakfast like normal. No one said a word to him as he placed everyone's plates in front of them and the platter of sausages in the center of the table.  
  
As soon as he was finished he hurried upstairs to wash up before anyone thought to stop him. He grabbed fresh clothes from his cupboard on the way by, and didn't hesitate to jump into the shower as soon as he had disrobed. He was surprised to find that there was still enough hot water to have a warm shower. Harry took advantage of the warmth to wash his hair twice, as if felt oilier than normal. It felt good to be clean.  
  
Harry got out of the shower and for the first time caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. He groaned. He had a big bruise running all along the left side of his face, and another along the entire length of the right side of his jaw. HE also had a cut across the bridge of his nose where his glasses had broken. There was no way that it would go unnoticed by anyone who caught even the slightest glimpse of him.  
  
He opened the medicine cabinet and tried to cover the bruise with some of his aunt's makeup. The result was even worse than the bruise was all by itself. He had always thought that his aunt's skin color was similar to his own, but after putting the makeup on his face it was glaringly obvious that it was not. His own skin color was far more sallow than he had noticed. But maybe it was just the bruising. Quickly he replaced the bottle, placing it in the exact position that he took it from. He washed his face, removing all traces of the makeup so that his aunt and uncle wouldn't yell at him.   
  
Harry studied his face in the mirror. So many bits and pieces of his face were swollen that he felt like he hardly looked like the same person. He stared at his eyes. At least they hadn't changed. Still the same shape, still the same green. It was comforting, knowing that all he had to do was look into his own eyes unclose and he could feel at home, feel a connection to his mother that he couldn't get anywhere else.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a slam of his Uncle's fist on the bathroom door. Harry sighed softly,  
  
*I suppose that it was too much to hope that he had just forgotten about me. * Harry thought to himself.   
  
He opened the bathroom door to find his uncle standing impatiently. Vernon grabbed Harry by the hair hauling him downstairs until they were outside the door to the basement.  
  
"Now listen here boy," Vernon began. You will stay inside. Under no circumstances will you go outside, or answer the door, or go near any of the windows. You will now be preparing all of the meals in this house. You are not under any circumstances to bother you aunt. If I hear that you have been a problem for your Aunt, then you will find yourself in a world of trouble. Do you understand, boy."  
  
"Yes, sir" Harry replied looking at the floor.  
  
"You will not make any attempt to contact those freaks again. If they send you any letters, you will present them immediately to either your Aunt or myself. We will approve any responses that you send. Is that understood? No exceptions!" Vernon growled.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry reiterated.  
  
"You will begin today by cleaning the basement. If I find that you have gone anywhere near that trunk of yours, you will be sorry." Vernon continued, opening the door to the basement and almost shoving Harry down the stairs as he pushed him inside. Harry caught himself on the railing looking down into the shadows of the cellar with trepidation. He really didn't like the dark much.  
  
  
  
~*~*~* At Grimmault Place *~*~*~  
  
Snape paced back and forth across his suite on basement level of Grimmault Place . Molly had claimed that she assigned him these particular rooms solely because they had a private bath, study, and sitting room and because she thought that they would remind him of his dungeons. Severus had begun to believe, however, that there was also an element of putting him in a part of the house that no one else cared to inhabit.   
  
It was dank and humid in the way that only areas located below ground were. In truth Snape was glad that he would only be occupying these quarters for the summer, the cool humidity was refreshing in the heat of the summer, but would be insufferably chilly in the winter. The dungeons in the castle could be effectively kept permanently warm because they were not entirely underground. The basement level of 12 Grimmault Place , on the other hand, was entirely underground and therefore the dampness and chill could not be spelled away permanently. The earth around the foundation caused these qualities and as such they would eventually over ride the magical conditions that they attempted to impose.  
  
Snape took advantage of the length of the rooms, pacing from one end of his study, across the full length of his sitting room, before coming to the far wall of his bedroom, where he would turn around sharply and retrace his steps. He was bored beyond belief.   
  
He had done a substantial amount of research for his first potion project. It was his goal, by the end of the summer, to come up with a potion that would block the connection that his dark mark had with Voldemort. Snape knew that his time as a spy was limited. It was becoming glaringly obvious that Voldemort suspected that he had a spy within his ranks. It was a mark of the Dark Lords trust that he knew that there was a search going on to find the spy, but it was only a matter of time until everyone else was eliminated, and he was discovered as the only possible solution.  
  
If and when this happened, he could retain a certain amount of protection by being at Hogwarts, but Voldemort would still try to get to him through the mark. Snape knew that he had built a considerable tolerance to pain over the years of his service to the dark lord, but one body could only take so much pain before it became incapacitated.   
  
If that was allowed to happen, he would be of no use as a professor and potions master much less a warrior for the light side. In fact, if Voldemort was set on it, Snape had no doubts that he would be so thoroughly incapacitated that he might as well be dead for all the use he would be to anyone.  
  
The problem was that despite the research he had done he was at a stand still. He had accounted for the magical interaction of potential ingredients, both positive and negative. He'd run the necessary arithmetic combinations, determining possibilities to try for the necessary number of stirs and brewing times.   
  
The problem with potions is that he could not determine the full effects of any recipe strictly on paper. Especially one this complex. None of these theoretical potions was guaranteed to work, but he was equally certain that none of them would be toxic either. It was a lot of educated guesswork.   
  
Which ingredients were likely to produce the right combined effect? Could he substitute fluxweed for knoxgrass and extend the duration of the potion? Would seven stirs counterclockwise be enough, or would an eighth be necessary in order to fully weaken the poisonous aspects of the Asphodel? Would the potion be more effective if it were ingested, or if applied topically?   
  
These were aspects that could only be determined in the actual brewing, through trial and error, not with a quill on paper. No, he could progress no further without actually trying one of the many recipes that he had devised. He would need time in a proper lab, not the little micro-lab that he had set up in his study. He needed to test his hypothesis, other wise he could go no further.   
  
* Blasted Dumbledore - won't let me in my labs. Oh no, I have to stay in this forsaken hole for months. No matter that Hogwarts is particularly safe, especially if one is only there for a day or so. No matter that Snape Manor is still under fidelis. I'm not allow *   
Snape fumed to himself, putting as sarcastic a tone behind his thoughts as he could.  
  
In the back of his thoughts Snape did recognize that he could, potentially start his research on the big problem that Dumbledore had asked him to undertake, but he hated to have two projects going at once. Moreover, he still had no idea of where to begin.  
  
He had no idea if there was any way to counter the effects of a magical object with potions. He'd already checked the school library; there was no record of ever having combated the effects of a magical object with potions. Spells, charms, and other magical objects – yes – but not potions. It hadn't helped that Dumbledore had either been unwilling or unable to tell him anything about the object other than it was a dagger with a blade about the same length as his hand. Nothing on what the dagger does, or how it had become magical. Just that it was a magical dagger.   
  
Snape sighed. He knew that he should look into ways of using potions to make a magical object, but he truly had no desire to brake his own rules and have two projects going at once. IT was not how he liked to work. Developing new potions worked best when he was able to remain focused on one issue. He found that when he didn't, he missed things, made mistakes, and if nothing else became distracted from one project by having brainstorms about one potion while working on the other. It made his notes messy and disorganized, and ultimately became counter productive.  
  
"Arrrrrrrgggg" Snape screamed at his ceiling in frustration. He sat flopping on his sofa like an insolent teenager. Snape stared at the fire, hoping for inspiration and a solution to his problem. It was only morning, but he kept the fire in his quarters perpetually lit in an effort to ward of the cold and darkness that kept invading.  
  
*This is ridiculous. Dumbledore cannot keep me from my labs. I am a grown adult, fully capable of defending myself, and in no need of defending myself as long as the death eaters think that I am on their side. I need to complete this research, he know that. I will simply tell him that if I don't spend time in my labs, then I will never get to answering his question, much less completing this one. *  
  
Snape extracted himself from the depths of the squishy sofa and strode to the door, making his way to the kitchen where the fire was connected to a closed circuit voice floo system.  
  
* I will merely tell him that it is both of our interests that we find some way of blocking my mark. I will at some point have to stop spying and when I do, it will be necessary. Besides, it may have some ability to be modified to apply to blocking Potter's connection as well, and as occlumency obviously did not work well. Even if it only was due to the child's lack of effort. Perhaps we can find some other way of keeping him from becoming possessed by the Dark Lord that is not dependent on the child actually exerting any effort. After all his lack of attention to his studies puts us all at risk. * Snape thought.  
  
Snape nodded to himself. Yes that was good, when losing an argument with Dumbledore, always fall back on the golden boy card, Dumbledore would agree to anything if there was a possibly that it would help his precious Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Snape stormed upstairs, slamming the door to the main floor of Grimmault Place open. He swept into the kitchen, and was entirely unprepared to see Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table. Quickly he hid his surprise, slipping his neutral mask ingot place yet again.  
  
*This is even better* Snape thought to himself. *I will merely mention in an off-handed way that I'm heading off to Hogwarts today. Then it won't even appear that I am asking for permission, because I'm not. *  
  
"Morning Albus" Snape greeted the Headmaster, careful to keep his voice neutral.  
"Good morning to you too, Severus" Dumbledore responded, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes examining the headmaster wearily. It was never a good sign for him if the headmaster greeted him with eyes twinkling, it often meant that the old wizard was about to ask him to do something that he did not want to do, but that Albus felt was 'in his best interest.'  
  
"How are your studies going Severus? Any interesting developments? Do you need to do additional research" Albus continued probing  
  
"Actually, Albus, I'm off to Hogwarts to begin testing today. I have several theories, but really there is nothing to do until I see what the results of these combinations are, and whether any of them work. I plan on spending the bulk of the day trying my three strongest variations. I don't expect to return until nightfall." Snape continued. When he finished he was breathing heavily through his nose. In truth he couldn't remember breathing as he had rattled off his plans.  
  
He stared defiantly at Dumbledore, readying himself for the fight that he was sure was coming. But the old wizard was smiling at him, openly smiling, eyes twinkling vividly, practically laughing. What was going on? This was not the reaction he had expected. In fact this was the complete opposite of the reaction that he was expecting. No Albus only behaved this obviously gleeful with him when he had walked right into one of the older wizard's traps.  
  
He glance towards Molly, quirking one eyebrow, hoping that the witch would provide some answers as Dumbledore was quite obviously unwilling to offer an explanation for his behavior.  
  
Molly was also grinning. "Perfect" she said" you can take the children with you. They've been trying to find some way to remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the wall, but they've had no success researching ways in our library here, so we thought they might like to look through Hogwarts' library and see if they have greater success there. If nothing else it will keep them busy and distracted for an afternoon."   
  
She smiled looking proud. Snape knew in that moment that it had been entirely her idea to have her children go to Hogwarts for the day.   
  
"Doesn't that sound like a wonderful idea Severus." Albus said, " A perfect coincidence, isn't it. You can escort the children to Hogwarts, and do your work in the lab without any inconvenience to your self. The three of you can even have lunch while you're there, I'm sure that the house elves will be eager to have someone to cook for, they do yet so upset when we are all gone for the summer."   
  
Albus, you can't honestly tell me that you're ok with this!?!? " Snape shouted incredulously.   
  
" Why Severus, of course I think it is a fine idea. A perfect distraction for young Ron and Virginia. I only ask Molly, that the children are responsible in their use of the library. They will be unsupervised, but I think that we can trust them to behave themselves." Albus said, turning to Molly.   
  
Unable to keep his peace or his temper any longer, Snape nearly exploded shouting "Well I have issue with this. No offense Molly, but your children are hardly to be trusted alone in Hogwarts. They cannot be trusted alone. Are the two of you forgetting that they along with Mr., Potter and Ms. Granger have managed to get themselves into more mischief and trouble than all of their classmates combined?!? And before you say that they won't be alone - I DO NOT have the time or the patience…"  
  
  
"Oh that's an understatement" Molly interjected under her breath.  
  
Snape glared at her continuing and talking over her "…to baby sit them while they do their research, which has no greater purpose than getting their little friend to visit."  
  
"Oh come now Severus," Dumbledore said, patting a very disgruntled looking Molly on the shoulder as he spoke. " The children will be fine. You only need be there in case of an emergency and to protect them to some extent while in transit. However, I will open a closed-circuit floo connection between here Hogwarts, strictly for the time it takes you to get from here to Hogwarts. I don't foresee any problems however, as Hogwarts wards are at full strength."  
  
"Fine" Snape snapped. "I will be departing in one hour. I suggest that if the children desire to accompany me, that they be prepared to leave then, or I will depart without them."  
  
With that Snape sat down at the table and proceeded to tuck in to the breakfast laid out before him.   
  
He ignored the fact that Molly was glaring daggers at him as she strode out of the kitchen. He was fairly sure that he heard Molly call him a name that he really had never expected to come out of that woman's mouth. Molly Weasley often yelled, but seldom swore.   
  
Snape mentally smacked himself. He felt bad, he really had nothing against Molly. He didn't even have anything against her two youngest children who were, for the most part well behaved – even if trouble did always seem to find him, he had to admit that it was rarely their fault. But he'd been in a bad mood and he hated it when Dumbledore tricked him, and he had taken it out on the poor woman.   
  
Snape stewed in his own guilt, ignoring the look that Dumbledore was giving him. The old wizard's eyes were no longer sparking. Albus sighed heavily, moving to sit next to Snape. He placed a heavy arm across the younger wizard's shoulders.  
  
"I really which you would try to make more of an effort Severus. Part of your staying in Grimmault Place is so you won't spend the length of the summer entirely by yourself. Molly tells me that they hardly see you except at meals. And that even then you hardly speak to anyone. We all need other people Severus." He said squeezing the younger man's shoulder. " Even you."  
  
  
  
  
*End of Chapter Three*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
So... Slightly plot bunnish, but a couple of good hinty things... what do ya think? - as always R&R- and again sotrr for the wait.  
  
Thanks to those that reviewed chapters one and two...  
  
  
leggylover03, angel74, gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover , booger, Fire Tempest , WeasleyTwinsLover1112 , Tia Evans, Jedina, water drifter, Jazzylady Mikee, tia, Vista 21.4.1990, Amber 1, Gina -- **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters! Sorry it took so long for this third one.  
**  
southernangel , Flashfire, yasha, relative1983, Anora- **short chapters it is . The vote is unanimous – I will try to get them up every few days from now on.**  
  
HecateDeMort - **Logically I agree with you, it should be 24 - 7 – 52. I've always made that argument, but anytime I've ever heard it actually used It has always been 24 – 7 – 365. So I went with that. Glad you liked things otherwise. **  
  
kateydidnt - **drat – I've wanted to stay with cannon overall. I might try to explain this away, or I might just leave it. The problem is that I wanted this to be a 6th year fic, but I need Harry to inherit the bulk of his parents estate for my plot to work. After all they had to have more than they few things that have survived… so I will decide within the next chapter or two whether explaining the discrepancy is just lame and it is better to ignore it or whether I can pull of the explanation in a good way.**  
  
Anora – **The music video is fab! Way to go. I found it really inspiring. I love the shots of Snape looking all pensive.**  
  
Rubberduckie713 – **yes I have a plot planned, I know what you mean though, without one I am tempted to write plot bunnies forever…  Love your fic by the way!!**  
  
Remo Con – **thanks – the pen name is a nick name that I received as the result of a little accident that I had during the first week of my freshman yeah in high school – eight years ago. I accidentally lit a blender lid on fire at home one weekend. Yes accidentally. My older sister of course told everyone we knew. Ever since then I've been known as kind of a pyro. Believe it or not there are at least three people that I was friends with in high school that never knew my real name.  lol.**  
  
Angeline-dark – **thanks for the correction – the problem was that I switch programs so that I was typing in html, and I fogot to proof in my haste to post. Lets see if things improve, and if they don't then I might take you up on your offer.**  
  
  
**If I've forgotten anyone, it was not my intention to forget you, I merely missed you on my list!!!  
**  



End file.
